Electronic cigarette is one kind of electronic device that is currently popular on the market. Since the electronic cigarette can help smokers to give up smoking, it is bought by many persons who want to give up smoking. Electronic cigarette case is configured to accommodate electronic cigarettes. When the electric energy of an electronic cigarette battery is exhausted, a built-in battery of the electronic cigarette case can be used to charge the electronic cigarette conveniently.
However, at present, electronic cigarette case can be only used to accommodate electronic cigarettes, charge electronic cigarettes, and so on. In this case, the function of the electronic cigarette case is too single to meet more needs of users.